Right On Time
by patricia51
Summary: Crossover Chloe/Still Standing. Linda Michaels is on one more disastrous blind date. She flees to the restroom and there Chloe Sweeney meets her instead of Catherine Stewart. Femslash. "Rated "M" for sex between two women.


Right on Time by patricia51

(Crossover Chloe/Still Standing. Linda Michaels is on one more disastrous blind date. She flees to the restroom and there Chloe Sweeney meets her instead of Catherine Stewart. Femslash.)

(Author's note: If this seems a really strange pairing, well, LOL, perhaps it is. But how nice it would have been for Chloe had she met someone else five minutes earlier. Someone who had terrible luck with the men she dated all the time until perhaps she realized that the problem was she was looking at the wrong sex. To me that describes Linda Michaels.)

"How is it possible?" thought Linda Michaels. "I've got to be setting some kind of new world's record for the most consecutive bad first dates in a row. And I can't even blame any one else for this one. I met this guy in a coffee shop and thought he was kind of cute so when he asked me out I said yes. I have GOT to start digging deeper."

The slender blonde nodded her head and strained her face into something that might politely be called a smile as the man on the other side of the table launched into another "funny" story. An unbiased observer would probably have described her grin more as one that would develop as rigor mortis set in and she probably would agree with him.

It wasn't that his stories weren't funny. She had no idea about that because by the time he had lost his place two or three times, skipped central parts and forgotten the punch line she would be almost as lost as he was. The thirty minutes he had spent on his cell phone to a succession of callers that she was pretty sure had included his mother hadn't done much to move the evening along in the right direction either.

"Why?" she moaned inwardly in the self-plaintive tones of someone who just can't understand how they ended up in the same rotten situation again. "Why can't I find someone? I'm a reasonable attractive and intelligent woman," the slender blonde told herself righteously. "I dress nice; I'm attentive and pretty good looking on top of everything else. I can hold my own in a conversation. So why am I here for the umpteenth time with a guy that I actually pray will NOT call me for a second date?"

Linda crossed her legs, her foot bobbing furiously under the table. There had to be some reason that she couldn't find that one special man that was meant for her. Or any special man, hers or someone else's. Or not even special, just decent for a change. Her sister Judy had been married for ages and had three kids including Brian who was all the way up into High School.

She shuddered. Okay, things were really, REALLY bad if even for a second she was thinking about the possibility of settling for someone like her brother-in-law Bill. That was frightening in itself. She realized that her leg was bouncing so fast that the table had begun to shake slightly. Her date had not noticed. Of course.

His cell phone played the theme song to "Two and a Half Men" which she had found out was his ideal of the perfect man's life. Charlie's she supposed although she suspected that it was Alan who he was most likely channeling. Another call which he, of course, took. Well he wouldn't have remembered the end to the story he had been trying to tell and she couldn't remember the beginning so it was no great loss. Murmuring her excuses, to which no attention was paid; she rose and fled for the Ladies Room.

Once there she barricaded herself in a stall and took a deep breath, rolling her eyes as she contemplated her situation. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the sniffle from the other side of the partition. But she did and it brought her attention back to the present. She listened. The woman on her right was definitely crying.

"Hey," she gently tapped on the wall, hoping that she wasn't intruding or surprising the other woman but wanting to know if she could help, "are you okay?"

The crying stopped. A muffled "Yes" was belied by the fact that the speaker's sounded as though her nose was completely plugged up. Linda hastily pulled some toilet paper from the roll and reached down, slipping her hand under the partition.

"Here, blow your nose and you might actually feel better."

A set of warm fingers touched hers and the paper was gone. She smiled as she heard the other woman follow her instructions. There was one more sniff and then the comment.

"Men are such assholes."

"Tell me about it."

She hesitated and then stood up, making sure the door rattled as she opened it and crossed the room to the sinks. She ran the water and made a noisy production out of washing her hands. If the other woman wanted to wait until she was gone that was fine. Linda's automatic impulse on finding someone in distress was to offer help but if the other woman didn't want her around she understood.

She sighed. If she would be smart enough to do that with guys instead of picking up everyone's strays and discards thinking she could fix them she would be a lot better off.

The other door opened.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Linda turned to the other woman and nearly gasped. Ten or so years younger than her the other woman was blonde, exquisitely dressed and made up and about three inches shorter than her. But it was her eyes that drew Linda in. They were blue with hints of grey and deeper than any eyes that she could remember seeing ever. For a long moment she was lost in them.

Linda blinked and recovered. "Are you okay?" she repeated herself.

"Not really but thanks for asking. I appreciate it." The younger woman hesitated. "How about you? That was a pretty deep sigh you just gave out."

Linda gave a slightly twisted grin. "Just another date from the dark side of the moon. You?"

"I guess that could describe my situation too in its own way."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to slip away from my bad time just as soon as I can. Of course he spends so much time on the phone he might not notice I'm gone."

"I wish I could do that too but circumstances prevent it."

"Oh, job related I bet. A customer who has to be smoozed no matter how obnoxious."

"That's pretty much it."

Moved by a sudden impulse Linda wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulders and squeezed. "Well, hang in there sweetie. They can't all be that bad." She laughed wearily. "Although you wouldn't know it from my own experience."

For a moment the other girl rested her head on Linda's shoulder before the older woman realized that she might be embarrassing both of them and let go. To cover up she moved back to the sinks and touched up her lipstick.

"Well," she said brightly, "off to face the boredom. Hope I don t fall asleep before the night is over."

"Thank you again," a smile finally touched the younger woman's face if just for a moment. "I needed that. A lot."

"You're welcome."

The younger woman plucked something from her hair. "Here." Linda saw it was a beautiful silver antique hairpin.

"I can't take that," Linda protested.

"Please. It's not often that someone is nice to me like you have been."

Her heart moved, Linda wrapped her hand around the other girl's and folded her fingers over the comb. "I'm so sorry that people aren't nice but really, that's way too much. But I'm flattered at your offer."

Taking a deep breath Linda headed back to the table where her date was still on the phone. She sat down as he finally snapped the phone closed.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. You have to understand that it was a Tuesday, I think, maybe it was Monday. Not Wednesday for sure although perhaps it was the week before. Anyway it was morning and the twins were, no, wait it was just about lunch time so..."

Linda switched her hearing off before her eyes glazed over. To keep her concentration from settling back on her date and heaven forbid actually being bored to tears with his story she carefully shot glances around the room. Her eyes found the young woman, sitting against the wall at a two person table with an older man. The man was running his fingers along the woman's face.

Was that what the other girl's trouble was? A romance gone bad perhaps. Linda realized the difference in the body language of the pair. The man seemed almost careless with his affections, as though he was touching an object rather than a person. The woman was giving every indication that she was enjoying the attention and reciprocating it yet Linda noticed tenseness in her body that belied that idea. Then she realized that the woman's eyes had been roaming the room as well and that they were settling on her with an intensity that surprised her and that for some reason sent a thrill through the pit of her stomach that her date couldn't hope to start.

She looked away but before she finally made her excuses and ran for her life she found herself continually peeking back at the other woman. And invariably it seemed if the other girl wasn't looking at her Linda's gaze seemed to set off some sort of alarm for very shortly the deep blue eyes would find her.

"So how did your date go Saturday night?" asked Judy on Monday morning as the pair of them drank coffee in the Miller's kitchen.

"About as usual," replied Linda.

"That bad huh?"

"So," Bill breezed into the room, "what you're saying is that the guy was a match for you and therefore you realized just how awful he was."

Linda refused to be drawn into a discussion with her brother-in-law about, about, what ever the heck that guy's name was she was out with. Instead she turned the conversation to the possible new friend she had made.

"Really?" Bill persisted. "Is she just as desperate as you?"

For the umpteenth time Linda wondered why she put up with Bill and his constant put-downs of her. Probably because it was the price she had to pay for being here. Her apartment was lonely and Bill aside she really did love her sister and her nephew and nieces.

Not bothering to see if his latest shot had hit home Bill noisily grabbed breakfast and left. After helping see the younger Millers off to school she and Judy grabbed one more cup of coffee and took off for work themselves.

Linda settled behind her desk and started working through the papers already piling up. She made a few notes; initialed most of what she considered pointless stuff and tossed them in her out-box. None of it was very demanding and she blessed the fact that she had a window with a good view of the street below. That's why she suddenly sat up in the middle of the afternoon when she saw her acquaintance of the night before walking into the door that led into the bar of the hotel across the street.

"I wonder what she's doing there?" thought the blonde as she checked the time. It was a little late for lunch and kind of early for an after work drink. She returned most of her attention to her job but kept an eye out. Maybe the other woman would still be there when she got off. If so Linda decided she could wander over there for a drink herself. She firmly told herself it was just because she wanted to see if the younger woman had recovered from whatever it was that had been upsetting her the night before. It had nothing to do with those deep, searching wistful eyes. Eyes that reminded her of, well, herself.

As it turned out the possible get-together was not to be. Shortly before quitting time Linda saw the other woman leaving the building on the arm of a man. The man was older than her again noted Linda, in fact older than Linda. He was very nicely dressed Linda observed, that suit hadn't come from the rack at Sears. Oh well, maybe another day if that wasn't where the shorter woman usually met her male friend.

Linda didn't see her acquaintance the next day. The day after she did but only as the younger blonde was leaving. Linda rose from her desk and pressed her face against the window with a frown. That was strange. This was another distinguished looking man but not the same one as she had seen either other time. She strained her eyes. Yes, she was right. The man's hand was firmly planted on the other woman's rear end as they climbed into a cab. Just as they did the woman's gaze lifted from her companion and seemed to scan the buildings around her. Was it just Linda's imagination or did that gaze settle on her for a long moment before the couple was gone?

Thursday the afternoon pattern was repeated. But what finally woke Linda to reality was Thursday night. An audit was coming up and the office had to work late. She was reviewing a sheaf of reports as she munched on an incredibly tasteless hamburger when she saw the other girl leaving the building across the street for the second time that day. And once again she was on some man's arm.

"Oh my GOD!" Linda exclaimed.

"What's wrong Linda?" demanded one of her coworkers, sudden panic on his face. "Did you find something?"

"Hmmmm?" Linda wrenched her attention back into the office. "Oh no, everything's fine. I just recalled a bill I forgot to pay."

"You should set those up on an automatic payment basis," the man pointed out. "Then that wouldn't happen."

"You're right," Linda quickly replied to forestall a finance lecture. In fact she actually DID have her regular payments set up that way. "Let's get back to work. Sorry for the interruption."

On Friday Linda paced her office after closing time trying to decide what to do. She had seen the other girl go into the usual place but hadn't seen her come out yet, singly or with someone. And Linda wondered why she would even care that apparently this young woman that she had met exactly once was well, to put the kindest word on it that she could, an escort.

There wasn't any good reason to care but the fact remained that she did. Whatever had affected the other woman that one time had touched Linda somehow. And it apparently had also in the other woman too. Linda picked up her purse, took a deep breath and headed over to the hotel bar.

Inside it took only seconds for her to spot the younger blonde, who was sitting at the bar. The other woman had seen Linda too for she was gesturing for her to come over and pointed at the vacant stool next to her.

"You've been watching me."

"Oh golly," thought Linda, she'd been busted. She rallied. "You've been looking back or you wouldn't have seen me."

A smile ghosted across the other girl's lips. "I suppose so." She studied Linda. "I don't usually meet with women. Couples occasionally but normally just men."

Linda was so surprised that her mouth literally dropped open. "No!" she exclaimed. Still flustered she lowered her voice. "No that's not what I'm looking for."

"Than what?"

Linda gathered her thoughts. "What's your name?"

"Chloe. Yours?"

"Linda. Linda Michaels." She thought for a moment. "Last Saturday when we met I was, I don't know how to say it, I was drawn to you. Not THAT way," she hastily added, "but because you seemed hurt and maybe a bit lost. I saw you again from my office window and then, yes, I started watching you wondering what you were doing and maybe who you were."

"And once you discovered what I am?"

"No, I haven't. I may have found out what you do for a living but I haven't discovered YOU as a person at all except that something hurt you the other night, which lets me know there a soft side of you. And you don't find a lot of acceptance or thoughtfulness or you wouldn't have offered me that lovely hairpin on a first meeting."

"It was my Mother's," said Chloe softly. She pondered a moment and went on. "In my profession you have be able to read people. Okay men. You have to be anticipate their needs and wants and cater to them. But that doesn't mean I always like what those desires are."

"How do you do it? I'm not making a judgment Chloe," Linda added hastily, "It's just hard to understand."

Chloe looked across the room but her eyes were not focused on anything in it. "I try to find something to love in everybody. Even if it's a small thing. Something about the way someone smiles. There's always something; there has to be. I try to make myself generous. I do things I don't want to do. I... I think about what not to criticize. And the strangest things come back to me."

"Like what?"

"Like you." A smile crossed the younger woman's face.

"Me?"

"You came back. What is it that you're looking for Linda Michaels?"

"To be honest I haven't the slightest idea. I do know last week something about you," she hesitated, "I can't even begin to organize my thoughts much less my words. You seemed so vulnerable when we met in the Ladies Room. Like you'd been hurt. I felt my heart moved and I don't know why."

"Why did you keep watching me?"

"When I first saw you leaving here with someone I thought 'Oh good, there's that nice woman I met and she's with someone else. Maybe someone who'll be nice to her.' The next time puzzled me. Then I finally realized who those men were but I wasn't thinking of you as an escort. I was, I AM still thinking of you as someone I met that I liked." She shrugged. "So maybe I had to find out more about you."

The pair started talking, taking some time to find out more about each other. They discussed politics, art, and music. By mutual unspoken consent jobs were not a topic although Linda briefly mentioned what she did for a living. By the end of the evening they had become friends. Linda left for home pleased with the encounter, although she acknowledged that once again something in Chloe's fascinating blue eyes was stirring something in her that she couldn't pin down but that was already drawing her back like a moth to a flame. Then she wondered why that particular image seemed to fit so well.

A week went by, then two. Linda and Chloe met occasionally for a drink. Once again, an unspoken agreement between them meant that when Linda spotted Chloe with someone she steered clear. So she was relieved to see her younger friend by herself when she staggered in after a really rotten day. Chloe took one look at her and grabbed her clasp and then Linda's arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The way you look I suspect you're going to want to drink the bar dry. So we're going to my place where if you fall down drunk at least it won't be in the street."

"I look that bad huh?"

"I told you I know how to read people. Especially my friends and there aren't very many of those." Chloe bundled Linda in a cab and shortly they were upstairs in an airy open apartment that made Linda jealous immediately. Or would have had she not been so wound up that she just collapsed onto the brightly colored couch with a sigh of relief as Chloe rummaged through a cabinet, clanked bottles and glasses, went after ice and produced a pair of drinks, one of which she thrust into Linda's hand.

"Oh that's good."

"So, what in the world went on today?"

Linda took another sip of her drink. Okay, it was another gulp. "I'm going to be thirty-five."

"Today?"

"No but soon. And I haven't met anyone special, hell, anyone I could even fantasize about being special. And work has been awful lately. Things are going wrong all over and it seems like no matter what happens I'm the one chosen to try to fix them. The first time it was flattering, the second time a bit of a load but by now I've got a dozen people calling all day long demanding when I'll finish THEIR project and most of them aren't even in my department. I can't get concentrated on one thing at a time and its all driving me batty."

As Linda had done the night of their first meeting Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. For a moment Linda leaned against the other girl.

"You haven't met anyone lately? No one special at all?"

"Well," Linda smiled, "you of course but that's different."

"Why is that?"

Linda stopped. She really didn't have an answer for that. Because Chloe WAS special in a way that she couldn't put into words. She covered Chloe's hand resting on her shoulder with her own and squeezed.

"You're right."

Chloe nodded her head, her eyes sparkling. She slowly leaned forward, her eyes searching Linda's for something. What it was the older girl wasn't sure of. Then Chloe's lips brushed over hers and she knew. Linda's eyelids closed for a moment, then opened again as Chloe's lips left hers. That touch was immediately replaced by two small hands pushing her hair back tenderly. Chloe smiled softly and kissed her again.

This time when Linda's eyes closed her lips parted and she kissed the other girl back. The kiss was hesitant at first. The heat between the two women grew and Linda's heart began to pound with excitement.

The kiss seemed to last forever but the rational part of Linda's mind timed it out at a half-minute. As it broke and she looked at Chloe panic seized her.

"I, I, I can't do this she stammered." Grabbing up her purse she fled.

What was she doing? What was she thinking? She had just kissed another woman or at least responded when that woman kissed her. On top of that the other woman was better than ten years her junior and was a paid escort of heaven's sake. Emotions surged through her, conflicting emotions at that. She was scared, attracted, unsure and then sure that this was wrong, excited and terrified at what this might mean.

For the next few days Linda hid out in her office. She didn't look out the window she didn't go to the bar. After work she went out her car and went home. Her mind turned the other night over and over in her mind, trying to make some sense of it all.

She was straight. Wasn't she? Or did that have anything to do with the situation? Chloe was a woman, but she was also smart and beautiful and seemed to be attracted to Linda. The qualities that she had were the ones that Linda had always looked for in a man. Had she just been looking in the wrong place?

At night she found herself thinking about Chloe after she went to bed. She saw the other girl's face, her expressive eyes, and her slender body. And when she closed her own eyes and remembered that kiss she found her hand stealing down between her legs.

Oh GOD. She WAS attracted to Chloe! But was it just a sexual attraction? Was it something she was grasping for as she grew older and the search for that perfect person grew harder? She didn't even realize when she first had that thought that she had replaced "perfect man" with "perfect person". But something deep inside her had been stirred the first night she met Chloe and that had been long before she realized the sexual connection between them.

She looked out the window of her office the next day. She looked all day long until she saw Chloe walking into the bar's front door. She looked as the other woman paused and Linda could tell even from that distance that Chloe was struggling not to look up at her. And that did it.

Linda thought about taking time to rush home and change clothes; get out of her simply basic black dress she had worn to the office and don something slinky and sexy. But she couldn't wait a moment longer. She headed across the street even though she had no idea if Chloe would be there. And if she was she might be with a client or even more likely not interested after the way Linda had fled the other day. But she had to know.

She paused at front door of the bar and took a deep breath. She walked into the club area and that breath went out of her as she saw Chloe sitting at one of the tables. And the young woman wasn't sitting alone. Linda even recognized the man as the one she had seen the night she and Chloe had first met.

It was a dumb idea to have come here she scolded herself as she pivoted back through the glass doorway. She felt certain it wouldn't take but a moment to flag a cab down. Her car could stay overnight in the parking garage under her office building. But before she could raise her arm a hand touched her.

"Linda, wait. Don't go."

The taller woman turned and looked again into the eyes she had lost herself in at their first meeting, even when she had no idea where the undertow she felt would sweep her. She opened her mouth but the words she had carefully rehearsed wouldn't come out.

Chloe nodded as though she knew what Linda was going to say. "Come with me." The escort took Linda's hand, guiding her towards the stairs that would lead the pair up to Chloe's apartment.

"Your client," Linda managed to say.

The other girl shrugged indifferently. "I told him I had an emergency. He might not understand but he accepted it."

The warmth of Chloe's hand on her arm seemed to have spread all the way through Linda's body by the time the door to the apartment closed behind them with the muted click of the lock. Giving way to the gentle pressure Linda turned to face the other girl. Chloe's face betrayed nothing but her eyes searching Linda's had a glow like a banked fire waiting to leap into flame.

"All my life," Linda said, "I've made things complicated. I searched for deeper meanings even when there weren't any. I've often outsmarted myself because I just had to show off how erudite I thought I was."

Amazingly she giggled. "Once my sister, brother-in-law and I were looking at drawings my younger niece had done. The figures didn't have hands. I went off into a dissertation asking if she didn't draw the hands because she felt powerless and that was a symbol of that helplessness. Do you know what her answer was?"

Chloe shook her head. Her eyes lightened.

"Her answer was that she couldn't draw hands. So she didn't." The giggle turned into a laugh and Chloe matched it for a moment. "The thing was is that I had never thought of that. It was too simple."

"The past days I have been wrestling with ideas and theories more complicated that quantum physics. Ideas about you, about me, about what all of was has gone on between us REALLY meant. I just couldn't seem to accept the simple answer; that I was attracted to you the night we first met and I've become more and more attracted to you ever since then."

"And my... profession?"

Linda made an impatient negative gesture. "I don't care. I don't believe you are treating me like a client. You said you always tried to find something in every one of them you liked. But I don't think you are doing that with me. In fact I'm sure of it."

"I'm not," replied Chloe softly.

Linda nodded and went on. "I also have a tendency to announce both to myself and to others that I've fallen in love with someone after a single date. Chloe, I don't know if I love you or not. But I want to find out."

This time it was Linda who leaned forward and kissed the other girl. Their lips clung together, mouths open and savoring the taste of each other. When they finally parted the smoldering fire in Chloe's eyes was now fully alight.

"Sit," Chloe directed, pointing to the edge of the bed. Linda complied, her knees so weak that the motion was a relief. The mattress shifted under her and she could feel the warmth of Chloe kneeling behind her even before the now familiar pair of soft lips touched the side of her neck. Hands rested on her shoulders, gently massaging them.

"I don't know if I love you or not Linda. I think I do. But I want to find out too."

Chloe's lips danced across the back on Linda's neck. They found the exposed shoulders, the pulsating vein on the side. They wandered up, circling an ear as a helping hand brushed the blonde hair away from it. Linda gasped as the pointed tip dipped inside the porches, swirled over the shell and then darted back in again. The touch of Chloe's fingers turned Linda's head and the two women kissed again before the younger woman sat back slightly.

Linda started to turn but Chloe wrapped her arms around her. "Just wait. Let me do it all, at least for now."

Linda nodded jerkily. More kisses on neck followed. Then the rasp of a zipper sounded as Chloe slowly drew down the one holding Linda's black dress together. When it reached its end both shoulder straps were pushed down trembling arms until the black material pooled at Linda's waist.

"Oh my, what a lovely bra," Chloe breathed. Linda sucked in her breath as a single finger from each hand touched the white skin of her breasts where they swelled against the black lace. Then she gasped as those fingertips turned and only the nails were left to glide along her skin till they met at her cleavage. A quick twist of the front clasp bra and her breasts fell free only to be immediately covered as Chloe cupped them and held them.

"Perfect," whispered the other girl. "Feel how they fit just right in my hands."

Chloe leaned back again for just an instant, slipping Linda's bra from her. At the same time, the older woman never was able to figure out just how, she apparently lowered her own dress and bra for when her body returned to Linda's she could feel the touch of Chloe's breasts mashed against her back with the hardened nipples pressing into her skin. This time when Linda turned her head Chloe captured her lips with her own.

Linda's eyes closed as her head swam with the pure pleasure of the kiss. The other day she had been caught off guard and pulled back from her feelings. Today she gave in and the reward for that was wonderful. Never had a kiss meant so much to her, never had one stirred her much as the younger woman's passion roused her own. Her tongue explored Chloe's mouth and found it sweet.

Some how she understood what the other woman wanted and rose to her feet, urged on by the pressure of the slender body against her back. Chloe rose with her and turned Linda to face her. Both dresses slid down, pooling at their feet and they stepped out of them, Linda shedding her heels as she did to bring her closer to Chloe's height. They never lost touch with each other.

The pair turned slowly their bodies tight together as though they were dancing with each other, hands ran down backs and up sides. Breasts pressed to each other, the nipples hard points in their softness. Fingers grasped at the scraps of lace that made up sheer, damp panties and those panties slipped down slender firm legs until they joined the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor.

Linda's hands settled on Chloe's bottom and gripped tightly, pulling the shorter woman up and molding her body against her own. She drank in the kisses that went on and on. Chloe's body tensed and with a push of her legs she toppled Linda back on to the bed with the younger girl on top.

Chloe's kisses never slowed. She proved what she had admitted to Linda before when she had told the other woman "It's part of my job to know where to place my hand, my lips, my tongue, my leg and even my thoughts." But tonight Linda hoped, felt, that while Chloe was arousing her as no one else ever had that the other girl wasn't considering her as "a job".

As though sensing her worry, which the perceptive escort may well have, Chloe stopped raining kisses over Linda's face and neck although her body never stopped moving. Even as her hand slid slowly down from Linda's breast to her belly and the lower the other blonde whispered "This is all because I want to Linda. I want you. I want you like this. I want you to surrender and allow your pleasure to be my pleasure."

Linda ran her fingers through the blonde locks falling over her skin and sighed happily. Then she moaned and arched. Chloe's hand had slipped between her legs and her fingers were working quickly in the wetness there. Two fingers entered her and a questing forefinger found her most secret spot. At the same time the other girl straddled Linda's up thrust thigh and began to ride it. A flickering tongue darted back and forth from one of Linda's hard dark brown nipples to the other, rasping over them. Her head rolling helplessly back and forth Linda gave in to the sensations flooding her body and exploded.

Chloe never slowed. Her mouth locked onto Linda's once more, smothering the older girl's cries of pleasure even as her body built again towards another release. And after that another until finally Chloe collapsed on top of Linda before rolling on to her side and snuggling with her head pillowed on Linda's shoulder. Linda smiled happily down at Chloe and traced the outline of the other blonde's lips with her fingertip, a fingertip that Chloe kissed.

"That was wonderful," Chloe murmured and she kissed Linda's shoulder. Somehow Linda knew the other girl was not "smoozing" her but admitting her feelings. That knowledge gave Linda a burst of energy and she grinned.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Hmmmm?" was all Chloe had time to say before Linda rolled the other girl on to her back and then pinned her with her own body. This time it was Linda kissing Chloe before she started the march of her lips down the slender form under her.

"Linda!" Chloe's exclamation turned into moans of her own. Linda had never gone this far with another woman, having done nothing more before tonight other than a little experimental kissing in college. But she knew what made her feel good and applied that knowledge to what she did to Chloe.

Linda was relentless in quest of her goal but she paused to pay additional attention to the proper stops along the way. Soft nibbles on the side of Chloe's neck, gentle kisses in the hollow of her throat. Quick, darting flicks of her tongue at hard pink nipples and then near languid swirls of her tongue beginning at the hard nubbins and fanning out to paint the entire swell of each breast in turn. Linda's own wetness rode down the firmness of Chloe's leg and the younger woman bent her knee and braced her thigh, grinding up against the older woman. Linda gasped but kept going. She showered kisses over the flat belly, her hair falling over Chloe's skin and her hands exploring the tightness of the other girl's bottom.

A further slide and Linda's ultimate prize was before her. She breathed deeply, inhaling the rich scent of the other woman mingled with that of her own arousal and release. She paused, trying to make the moment last but she could not restrained herself. Fingers laced in her hair and she thrust her face into the soaking dampness of Chloe and devoured her while the other blonde held and guided her.

Linda could not get enough of her new lover. She felt Chloe climax once and kept going, determined to provide her with all the pleasure she had received. She reveled in the actions of Chloe's body under her, the hips bucking so hard it might have thrown Linda off had not a pair of shapely thighs closed on the sides of her head as Chloe locked her ankles on Linda's back. They went on and on until finally it was Linda's turn to collapse, her remaining strength just enough to crawl back up and take Chloe in her arms.

The pair drifted off to sleep quietly until the morning sun woke them. Chloe propped herself up on one arm, looking down at Linda' She touched the older woman's face.

"I haven't spent the night with someone in a long time. And it's," and Linda knew that "it" referred to the time the escort spent with her clients, "never, ever here. This is my sanctuary."

"Thank you for bringing me into it," replied Linda.

"Last night," Chloe began, "you said you didn't know something but you hoped to find out the answer. Did you?"

One soft kiss was the immediately answer. It didn't linger but it conveyed Linda's feelings better than a hundred words could.

"I love you too Linda."

Latter on Linda sat at Judy's kitchen table, savoring the best cup of coffee she thought she had ever had. Much to his surprise Bill found his comments sailed right past their intended target without leaving a mark. Grumbling, he headed out to work, hoping this happiness Linda was showing was fleeting.

"My," marveled Judy, "you're in a good mood this morning. Oh and that hairpin you're wearing is gorgeous."

"Yes it is," smiled Linda happily.

(The End)  
> <p>


End file.
